Cuidados Amorosos
by AllicaIsm
Summary: Para un hombre que clamaba odiar tanto los hospitales, Kakashi seguro que pasaba un montón de tiempo en ellos. Y Sakura finalmente estaba comenzando a entender la razón… [Traducción autorizada de 'Tender Loving Care' de SilverShine]


**¡Hola a todos!**

¿Cómo pasaron estas fechas? Yo, trabajando :D

Muchas gracias por su paciencia. Como prometí, aquí está el primer one-shot que iba a subir. Se trata de _**Tender Loving Care**_ de **SilverShine**...

* * *

 **Advertencias:**

Clasificación **M** (Ya saben: lenguaje, situaciones y comportamientos adultos) y **OoC** (el reglamentario)

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

La serie **Naruto** (tanto manga como anime) son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Las letras y citas incluidas en el texto son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 _ **Tender Loving Care**_ pertenece a **SilverShine** , yo sólo me ocupo de la traducción.

* * *

 **Cuidados Amorosos**

Sus sospechas nacieron durante el viaje de vuelta luego de una misión diplomática que habían hecho a Kirigakure. Para acortar la historia, la diplomacia había terminado con una pelea de cuchillos y ellos habían apenas escapado del País del Agua con sus vidas y, aunque Sakura había hecho lo mejor para sanar las peores heridas que tenía su equipo mientras regresaban a Konoha, Kakashi, sin embargo, había sentido la necesidad de colapsar cuando estaban a medio kilómetro lejos de su destino.

Los tres miembros más jóvenes del Equipo Kakashi se detuvieron en cuanto escucharon el golpe de la caída y miraron medio confusos a su líder de equipo que ahora estaba tendido en el suelo. Por un momento nadie dijo nada, hasta que Naruto se giró para ver a Sai. —Te lo dije. Gané.

—Tú apostaste a que quedaría lisiado por la _pelea._ —Sai le corrigió. —Esto podría ser algo que ni siquiera esté relacionado. ¿Quizás acaba de tener un ataque?

—La apuesta era que él tendría que ser cargado para cruzar las puertas, eso era todo. Colapsar en el último tirón del viaje todavía cuenta. Págame, perdedor.

—Hey…—Sakura interrumpió con suavidad.

—¿Cómo sé que no le hiciste algo? —Sai miró por encima de su hombro mientras continuaba caminando.

—¡Bastardo! —Naruto gritó, corriendo para alcanzarlo. —¿Qué tipo de persona crees que soy? ¡A diferencia de ti, yo de hecho me preocupo por la salud y bienestar de mis compañeros!

Su pelea comenzó a desvanecerse mientras se alejaban, completamente sordos a los gritos de Sakura. Bueno, era de esperarse. Si un hombre colapsaba en cada misión que hacía, la novedad comenzaba a gastarse. Sakura suspiró y se sentó a un lado de su maestro caído para presionar los dedos contra su cuello, asegurándose de que seguía vivo.

—Sakura…—Murmuró contra la tierra. —Está bien… sólo déjame aquí. Estaré bien.

—¿Corto de chakra de nuevo? —Adivinó. Esto había sucedido tantas veces en el último año. Ella no sabía si Kakashi estaba cuidándose menos… o si simplemente se estaba haciendo más viejo.

—Algo así. —Suspiró.

—Conseguiste mantenerte en pie durante dos días antes de colapsar…—Y mientras lo decía sus cejas se tocaron, claro signo de confusión. —Eso es mucho tiempo. Estoy impresionada. —Cualquiera podría pensar que él se recuperaría un _poquito_ en esos dos días. Después de todo, él parecía perfectamente saludable la noche anterior cuando estaban jugando charadas alrededor de la fogata.

—Sí, bueno… así son las cosas. —Dijo lastimeramente.

Como médico tenía que darle el beneficio de la duda, y no había nada que Sakura pudiera hacer más que jalarle el brazo y colocarlo encima de su hombro para brindarle apoyo hasta que llegaran a Konoha. De vuelta en la seguridad de su Aldea lo dejó en manos de dos guardias mucho más capaces de cargar su peso y escoltarlo directo al hospital.

Se había vuelto una rutina. Ala roja, corredor cedro, habitación número dieciséis. Tan pronto como fue bajado de la camilla y puesto en una cama en el hospital, Sakura hizo el familiar trabajo de tomarle la temperatura y pasarle una luz frente a los ojos mientras respondía preguntas estándar que venían en su formulario.

—¿Algún dolor?

—Sí.

—¿Dónde?

—En todos lados.

Los síntomas del agotamiento por el uso excesivo de chakra siempre eran los mismos. Fatiga, dolor y clara falta de chakra. Podía creerle a Kakashi con los dos primeros, pero el último tenía que comprobarlo. De la misma forma en que checaría el pulso en la muñeca de alguien, presionó sus dedos contra uno de los puntos de chakra en sus venas para detectar el flujo. Presionó una palma sobre su plexo solar y lo comparó con su propio chakra. Como era de suponerse, el flujo era débil, aunque ella había visto peores situaciones a esta.

—Dos días de reposo. —Le dijo. —Tengo que ir a preguntarle algo a Tsunade-Shishou, pero regresaré en un rato, Sensei.

—Sin prisa alguna. —Le dijo, quedándose quieto sobre la cama.

Detrás de ella la puerta se abrió y una de las enfermeras entró, llevando su uniforme en brazos. —La enfermera Haru te cuidará. —Le dijo Sakura.

Kakashi sólo sonrió.

Si tenía que ser honesta, Sakura sospechaba que algo sucedía desde tiempo atrás, pero fue en ese preciso momento en que comenzó a pensar en ello a fondo, porque mientras se daba la vuelta para dejar la habitación escuchó una alegre charla detrás de ella:

—¿Necesita ayuda para cambiarse la ropa, Hatake-San? —Dijo la enfermera casi sin aliento.

—Si fuera tan amable, enfermera Haru. —Respondió un alegre Kakashi.

Sakura casi se detenía en el marco de la puerta, pero se obligó a seguir caminando como si ningún pensamiento hubiera nacido en su cabeza. Le preocupaba. Y le preocupó durante todo el camino hacia el edificio administrativo al otro lado de la aldea, y le preocupó durante todo el tiempo que le tomó darle su reporte sobre la misión a la Hokage durante la ausencia de Kakashi. Tsunade incluso preguntó a qué se debía su ceño fruncido, pero Sakura no podía explicar que era lo que le estaba molestando exactamente. Todavía tenía que saberlo ella misma.

Tal vez solo era que últimamente parecía que la salud de Kakashi estaba mermando. No era normal que _cualquier_ Shinobi terminara en el hospital el 85% de sus misiones a menos que tuviera la profesión equivocada. Seguro que tener el sharingan era un arma de doble filo, pero seguro que luego de tenerlo por más de 20 años Kakashi había ya encontrado sus propios límites, ¿No? o quizás era eso. Kakashi había cumplido el año pasado treinta y cinco, ¿Tal vez la edad ya le estaba surtiendo efecto? Treinta y cinco eran demasiados años para Sakura, pero a ella no le gustaba pensar que Kakashi se estuviera haciendo viejo. Seguía peleando con la misma energía y entusiasmo que tenía diez años atrás… pero ahora parecía cansarse mucho más rápido y le rompía el corazón verlo.

Aunque todavía no se explicaba como un hombre que gastaba su energía en una pelea comenzaba a mostrar los efectos de ello luego de dos días. Dos días en los que había tenido 4 comidas completas en cada uno, dos noches de descanso y el auxilio de un médico.

Sakura suspiró mientras caminaba de vuelta al hospital. Si no lo conociera tanto… diría que Kakashi estaba fingiendo. ¿Pero por qué lo haría? Odiaba los hospitales. Siempre terminaba quejándose sobre el olor y la comezón que le daba la bata que le ponían y el ruido que había en las noches y si podía caminar, entonces no había poder en la tierra que pudiera obligarlo a quedarse.

Ala roja, corredor cedro, habitación número dieciséis. Sakura abrió la puerta y deslizó la mirada a la cama sobre la que Kakashi estaba durmiendo. Su ropa había sido llevada a lavar y ahora no estaba usando más que una delgada bata blanca. Incluso su máscara se la habían quitado, pero había conseguido sustituirla por una mascarilla blanca, del tipo que la gente usaba cuando estaba resfriada… o cuando no quería pescar un resfriado.

Parecía bastante bien, pero tal vez eso se debía a que estaba dopado con morfina que llegaba a él gracias a una intravenosa en su brazo. El ceño de Sakura se frunció en cuanto lo vio. Inmediatamente caminó para comenzar a remover la cinta que tenía en la mano para poder quitarle la aguja.

—¿Qué estás hacien~do? —Preguntó curioso. Con seguridad estaba pasando un bien viaje.

—No necesitas esto. —Le dijo cortante.

—Tengo dolor. —Le explicó con tranquilidad.

—Siempre tienes dolor. Si sigues tomando esta cosa te volverás adicto y estarás aquí todo el tiempo. —Se quejó, moviendo hacia el otro extremo de la habitación el gota a gota.

Ella esperó. Si esta era la razón por la que permitía ser admitido en el hospital entonces se enojaría porque Sakura se lo hubiera quitado, como todo un adicto. Pero cuando lo volvió a ver, él sólo alzó los hombros y cerró los ojos como si fuera a dormir. —Tú eres la doctora. —Suspiró, como si nada lo hubiera molestado.

Quizás no era la morfina…

Perdida en sus pensamientos y preocupaciones, Sakura jaló la silla para visitantes y la dejó a un lado de la cama de Kakashi, automáticamente tomando una manzana del tazón de fruta en la mesita a un lado. Ella le quitó la piel con un kunai que llevaba en la funda en su pierna, la partió y luego le tendió a Kakashi cada una de las rebanadas, observando atentamente su manera de comer, asegurándose que no mostrara signos de pérdida de apetito. Tenía la estricta regla de sólo comer fruta cuando estaba en el hospital, lo que significaba que al menos no estaba ahí por alguna triste adicción a la comida del hospital que, dicho sea de paso, era responsable de al menos el 50% de los muertos.

—¿Cómo te sientes ahora? —Le preguntó al terminar de devorar la manzana por completo.

— _Maravilloso._ —Le dijo, estirándose como un gato.

Frunciendo el ceño, Sakura de pronto puso la mano sobre el estómago de Kakashi para checar el flujo del chakra. Quería atraparlo con la guardia baja en caso de que hubiera conseguido engañarla la primera vez, pero el resultado era el mismo… sus niveles de chakra eran preocupantemente bajos y cualquiera con ese flujo tan pobre tendría dolor a menos que estuvieran dopados con morfina.

No estaba fingiendo.

Kakashi dio una risita –o más bien, hizo un desconcertante sonido que debió de ser una risita. —Eso hace cosquillas. —Le dijo, quitándose su mano de encima.

Ella suspiró. —¿Te gustaría que te devolviera la droga?

—Oh, sí, sí, sí. Uno nunca debe decir que no a las drogas.

Gruñendo, volvió a poner el gota a gota cerca de su cama y la intravenosa en su brazo. Él sonrió y movió la mano para tocarle la mejilla como si estuviera curioso por la textura que tendría, pero Sakura la alejó de un manotazo, su ceño frunciéndose. Odiaba cuando estaba drogado. Siempre era un poco demasiado amigable, se reía con facilidad y le tocaba con más facilidad aún. Pero no era que no le gustara su remarcable buen humor o la atención que le daba, era sólo que…

La puerta se abrió y otra enfermera entró con una bandeja con agua caliente jabonosa. —¿De nuevo aquí? —La mujer de cabello negro se burló, guiñándole el ojo a Kakashi. —¿No puede mantenerse lejos, verdad?

—Sakura me dio una manzana. —Dijo con nobleza. —¿Está aquí para bañarme?

La enfermera le sonrió a Sakura. —Es tan bonito cuando está dopado. —Le susurró antes de moverse para dejar la bandeja en la mesa cerca de la cama. —Siéntese, por favor, Hatake-san, así podré abrirle la bata.

—Te… te lo dejaré a ti. —Sakura dijo, alejándose de la cama.

—No tienes que irte. —Kakashi le dijo, consiguiendo parecer abandonado incluso si continuaba sonriendo como un idiota. La enfermera a un lado de él continuó desatándole las tiras de la bata.

—Tengo cosas que hacer. —Mintió, moviéndose hacia la puerta. Bajo otras circunstancias, Sakura hubiera ayudado a bañar a su paciente, pero tenía como regla personal no bañar a las personas que fueran cercanas a ella. Especialmente cuando se trataba de Kakashi. —Regresaré mañana. —Le dijo. —¿Quieres que te traiga algo?

—¿Mis libros?

Una buena señal. Cualquiera pensaría que ya había leído esas malditas cosas un millón de veces. Suspirando, ella asintió y continuó su camino hacia la puerta, alzando la mano para tomar la manija.

Detrás de ella, la enfermera dio un resuello en alto. —Hatake-san, _por favor._ Mantenga sus manos quietas. —La enfermera se río.

Sakura cerró los ojos brevemente, rezando a cualquier dios que le diera paciencia y salió. Porque aunque no le molestara el humor de Kakashi o la atención que le daba cuando estaba drogado, si lo hacía que le diera la misma atención a las otras mujeres. Para él, no importaba si era Sakura o una de las pobres y desafortunadas enfermeras asignadas para cuidarle, él seguía siendo el mismo sinvergüenza sin importar con quién estuviera.

Ella suponía que debía culpar a la morfina, pero se preguntó si no era más que una excusa para comportarse inapropiadamente. De hecho, estaba _segura_ de ello. No había motivo alguno para que Kakashi actuara más tonto de lo normal, más que conseguir toquetear a alguien sin repercusión alguna.

Esa posibilidad la enojaba. Más que todas sus tontas excusas que daba por llegar tarde, más que la manera en que siempre conseguía dejarle sus cuentas a los demás, más que su voz monótona y sus malditos ojos de pescado, _esto_ le enojaba más que todo lo demás.

Y lo que le enojaba más era que le importaba mucho. ¿Pero por qué? Kakashi siempre era un paciente alegre cuando le daban morfina, y las enfermeras eran quienes se divertían con él más que cualquiera. Se divertían peleando con sus manos traviesas, con las bromas tontas que balbuceaba y con sus coqueteos, soportándolos con paciencia y respondiendo con tímidas sonrisas y ciertamente ninguna de ellas lo tomaba en serio. Pero Sakura lo _odiaba,_ y todavía no sabía por qué.

Ella no quería saber por qué.

Sin nada más que hacer, dejó el hospital y fue a casa. Mientras pasaba la avenida donde Kakashi vivía recordó que le había prometido llevarle los libros, y con un suspiro que nadie más que ella pudo escuchar, cambió de dirección y se dirigió a su departamento. Había estado ahí suficientes veces en el pasado como para saber exactamente donde estaba, la mayoría de ocasiones era luego de una noche de bebidas cuando no confiaba lo suficiente en Kakashi como para que pudiera llegar sólo a su casa. El Kakashi borracho era tan tonto como el Kakashi drogado y hacía difícil el camino hasta su departamento. De hecho, el Kakashi borracho era peor, ya que era demasiado persistente, así que para cuando llegaban a su puerta ella ya se había rendido y dejaba de intentar quitárselo de encima, entonces él terminaba inclinado sobre ella con una cara feliz y un brazo sobre sus hombros –y la mano de ese brazo deslizándose sobre el chaleco de Sakura hacia su pecho.

Sakura simplemente agradecía que estuviera tan borracho como para comportarse así, significaría que tendría tal resaca que no recordaría nada al día siguiente. No era que no quisiera hacerle saber que la había manoseado -¡Oh, no! A la primera oportunidad le recordaría los ruines toqueteos que le había hecho a su pobre y vulnerable estudiante mientras estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol y entonces él estaría apenado por los siguientes días. Sin embargo, lo que él no necesitaba saber es que conseguía manosearla porque ella le dejaba. Que cuando él deslizaba la mano bajo su falda para acariciarle el trasero no lo empujaba cuando fácilmente podría hacerlo. O que, a veces, luego de que ella lo dejara en su cama y le arropaba con las sábanas, le daba un beso en los labios que tenían aquel fuerte olor a cerveza.

Pero tal vez, si se daba la oportunidad, él se portaba así con todas las mujeres cuando estaba borracho, de la misma manera en que se comportaba frente a las enfermeras cuando le daban analgésicos. Ella no era especial para él. Ella era una tonta por permitirse incluso pensar otra cosa, incluso si sólo era en ese momento luego de doce botellas de Shochu en que terminaban dando tropezones en la calle y él presionaba la boca en su oreja para murmurarle: —Te amo _taaaaanto,_ Sakura-chan.

Sakura se detuvo afuera del bloque de departamentos: un pequeño edificio que era propiedad de una pareja de ancianos que vivían en el primer piso y que mantenían el lugar en las mejores condiciones. La puerta estaba flanqueada por varias macetas y Sakura las contó empezando desde la izquierda, se detuvo frente a la cuarta y se acuclilló para meter la mano y rebuscar en las raíces y hojas de la hortensia plantada ahí. Una vez que encontró la llave procedió a subir al departamento.

Él claramente había hecho un esfuerzo por ordenar antes de su misión, así que todo estaba más limpio de lo que recordaba. Una bolsa para la lavandería estaba sobre su escritorio, extendida y ella alzó la camiseta que estaba encima con curiosidad, preguntándose si estaría esperando por ser lavada o por ser doblada. Probablemente lo primero por la forma en que olía. Pero no tenía un olor desagradable… mejor dicho, era el olor de Kakashi en su más concentrada forma.

Sakura rápidamente dejó la camiseta sobre el escritorio, dándose cuenta que estaba parada en la mitad del departamento de su maestro, oliendo su ropa sucia. ¿Por qué había venido? ¡Los libros!

—Libros, libros, libros…—Murmuró, barriendo con la mirada la habitación. Realmente tenía muy pocas cosas. Además del escritorio y la cama, había muy pocas cosas en el cuarto. Sólo había una repisa sobre su cama y ciertamente ningún librero, lo cual era raro para un lector 'ávido' como él. Se trepó encima de la cama para examinar la repisa más de cerca, pero todo lo que encontró fue una vieja copia de Icha Icha Paradise que ella no le había visto leer en meses y un montón de reportes que nunca había tocado. Miró debajo de su almohada –encontró un par de pijamas- y luego debajo de la cama –y encontró cosas que no creía que la ciencia hubiera bautizado ya.

Los cajones del escritorio no tenían nada de interesante, además de las cuentas de banco y algunos documentos legales. Así que si no guardaba los libros en la repisa o en el escritorio, asumió que debía guardarlos en el armario.

Dicho armario era territorio desconocido para Sakura y eso le preocupaba. Nunca había visto qué se escondía tras las puertas corredizas. Curiosamente las separó y tomó nota de las prendas dobladas en espacio del medio y de las diferentes armas apiladas en la parte de arriba. El fondo lo encontró más interesante: había unas cajas y una pila de revistas para adultos. Probablemente en las cajas estaban los libros.

Levantó la primera y la abrió: tenía dentro su máscara de ANBU y debajo de ella un montón de máscaras negras. La cerró y la dejó a un lado para examinar la otra caja y le tomó un momento darse cuenta de lo que era su revuelto contenido. Tiras de tela negra, esposas, pañuelos… pequeños paquetes de cosas 'extra grandes' que estaban 'texturizadas' y un muy reconocible gran y azul pene de plástico.

Sakura se congeló, mirando a las cosas en su mano. Ella tapó la caja con un chillido agudo y las manos temblorosas.

Una caja de pecado _¡UNA CAJA DE PECADO!_

 _Bien._ —Trató de calmarse mientras se sentaba en el suelo, acurrucada y temblando de la gran sorpresa, con las manos se cubría los ojos aunque era demasiado tarde para evitarse el horror con el que acababa de toparse. — _Kakashi es un hombre adulto con necesidades._

 _¡¿Qué?!_ —Su inner gritó. — _¡¿Por qué ÉL necesitaría un gran y azul pene plástico?!_

¿Quizá no era para que él lo usara? Kakashi era un hombre atractivo, así que seguramente conseguía llevar a su cama a una que otra mujer… una a la que tal vez le gustara que le vendaran los ojos y la esposaran y que usaran con ella condones texturizados y… dildos de colores ridículamente grandes.

—Oh, dios. —Sakura gruñó ¿Y si lo había malinterpretado todo? ¿Qué tal si Kakashi no era del _tipo_ al que le gustaban las mujeres y en realidad era gay?

Aunque un vistazo rápido a las revistas que guardaba le confirmaba que los objetos del deseo en las fantasías de Kakashi eran mujeres.

Un minuto…

Sakura volvió a ponerse de rodillas y miró más de cerca las revistas. — _Eso es._ —Ahí estaba la razón por la que Kakashi seguía vaciando todo su chakra en las misiones. La razón por la que seguía terminando en el hospital luego de la mayoría de los viajes. Sakura tomó la revista, y luego la siguiente, y la siguiente, y _la siguiente_ y la evidencia se fue convirtiendo en una montaña. Finalmente terminó abriendo la última caja al fondo de su armario y la prueba definitiva se materializó en su cara.

Todo tenía sentido ahora.

Había sospechado que cada vez que regresaban a Konoha, Kakashi iba depositando un poquito de chakra en la tierra, paso a paso, hasta casi quedar en ceros para el momento en que estuvieran cerca de las puertas. Ahora sabía por qué. ¡Esa comadreja _inmoral!_

Las chicas escasamente vestidas de las cubiertas de todas las revistas tenían una cosa en común con los videos de la tercera caja.

 _Enfermeras traviesas_

 _Clínica sexy_

 _Enfermeras ninfómanas_

 _Placer inyectado_

 _La revisión_

 _Las enfermeras necesitan ser castigadas_

 _Doctor, doctor_

 _Consulta amorosa_

Una tras otra saltaron imágenes de mujeres jóvenes con impresionantes bustos en pequeños uniformes blancos. Todas posando sugestivamente con los labios pintados en brillante rojo y con jeringas preparadas para ser inyectadas.

—Dios mío. —Sakura susurró.

Kakashi tenía un fetichismo con las enfermeras.

Sakura nunca encontró los libros que había estado buscando pero para el momento ya había dejado de importarle. Una profunda epifanía le había golpeado el rostro, atrapándola con la guardia baja y todo lo que podía hacer era ir a casa y buscar algo de blanqueador mental. Fallando en eso, se metió a la cama y se quedó viendo el techo, movida por un estado cerca de ser catatónico gracias a su descubrimiento.

Tsunade tendría que ser avisada. Si Kakashi seguía fingiendo para terminar en el hospital para satisfacer sus fantasías sexuales, la Hokage no tomaría muy bien que él estuviera desperdiciando el tiempo del equipo de enfermería por tales motivos. Y una mierda, _Sakura_ estaba _molesta_ por haber tenido que preocuparse por él para que al final no tuviera nada. Había estado preocupándose mucho porque estuviera enfermo… y todo este tiempo la única enfermedad que tenía era mental.

Ese bastardo. Lo enfrentaría mañana –pero entonces él sabría que ella había revisado sus pertenencias privadas. Sabría que ella sabía sobre el dildo azul.

Torciendo la cara por la vergüenza, Sakura terminó dándose la vuelta para ahogarse con la almohada. Estúpido Kakashi. Estúpido, _estúpido_ Kakashi.

Luego de todo este tiempo, sólo había estado ahí por las enfermeras. Sólo por las enfermeras. No le importaba que ella se preocupara por él. No le importaba verla sentada con él mientras le cortaba manzanas y le hacía compañía porque como ya todos estaban acostumbrados a sus estancias en el hospital nadie le visitaba. Sólo soportaba su presencia porque luego llegarían las enfermeras para hacerle exámenes, acomodarle la almohada y bañarlo con esas húmedas y calientes esponjas.

Terminó durmiendo un poco desanimada y entonces vino un sueño a ella.

Estaba en el hospital. La mayoría de sus sueños sucedían dentro del hospital, pero esta vez era específicamente en la habitación dieciséis del corredor cedro en el ala roja. Ahí estaba Kakashi, acomodado en su cama sobre un montón de almohadas, consintiéndose con manzanas y mandarinas de una canastilla acercada a él por una de las muchas mujeres desnudas que estaban reclinadas en su cama. La única ropa que usaban era la cofia que señala que eran enfermeras sobre su perfecto cabello.

Sakura se miró a sí misma y vio que era la única que estaba vestida con el uniforme reglamentario de las enfermeras y que en sus brazos cargaba una jeringa del tamaño de un tronco. —Lo conseguiste, Kakashi-Sensei. —Le gritó con furia a dicho hombre que seguía masticando la fruta que le tendían. —¡Ahora veamos si te gusta que tu corazón sea succionado!

Y en su sueño caminaba hacia él y clavaba la aguja con violencia dentro de su pecho, directamente dándole al corazón. Kakashi gimió, pero no sonaba como si estuviera sufriendo de algún dolor. Entonces Sakura se dio cuenta de que no lo estaba atravesando de la manera en que creía, sino que estaba a horcajadas sobre él-

Sakura se levantó con una expresión de miedo y parpadeó con rapidez por la brillante luz de la mañana. Casi instantáneamente un recuerdo de su sueño regresó a ella y la sangre se le subió a la cabeza, pero en lugar de sentirse avergonzada y evitarlo, se sintió envalentonada. No, ella _no_ iba a sentir pena por sí misma. Ella iba a hacer lo que debió de haber hecho desde hace tiempo y llevaría a Kakashi al infierno.

* * *

Luego de bañarse y vestirse, caminó al trabajo con mucha determinación. La gente que la conocía se movió de su camino. Cuando caminó dentro del hospital, aquellos que normalmente le saludaban parecían notar que tenía una misión en curso y le dejaron pasar sin distraerla.

Sakura no tenía ninguna misión (la verdad fuera dicha.) Todo lo que sabía es que sí iba a tenerla y que para el final de su turno Kakashi estaría arrepentido de haberse cruzado con ella.

Hizo su ronda matutina con normalidad, fue con las enfermeras en recepción para hacer sus consultas y checó a sus pacientes como siempre. Arregló un par de huesos rotos, combatió la infección de uno de sus pacientes y curó las quemaduras de otro. No habló tanto como acostumbraba, prefiriendo algo de silencio. Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo fue a la cafetería, se sirvió café y se quedó por algún tiempo pensativa y un tanto infeliz. Observó un grupo de enfermeras sentadas en otra mesa que estaban riendo y bromeando la una con la otra en sus bonitos uniformes. Los médicos tenían también uniforme, pero no estaba de cerca de ser tan _bonito_ como el icónico vestido de las enfermeras.

La enfermera con la risa más escandalosa era una chica cuyo nombre Sakura no podía recordar, sólo se acordaba de que le apodaban Maple y todos le llamaban así. A Sakura le gustaba, como a la mayoría de las personas -especialmente los pacientes masculinos. Era una creencia entre el hospital que la enfermera Maple recibía cerca de diez propuestas de matrimonio a la semana y el rango de los pacientes que se las hacían eran de 9 a 90, incluso algunos médicos de alto rango lo habían hecho. Era fácil ver por qué. Era chispeante, tenían una personalidad muy amigable y además era guapa… _sólo mira ese uniforme._ ¿Qué hombre podría resistirse?

Así que cuando vio que Maple comenzó a levantarse, como si estuviera a punto de volver a trabajar, Sakura se levantó con el vaso de café frío en su mano. La enfermera iba de camino a las puertas y Sakura se dirigió hacia la máquina de café, moviéndose con la rapidez suficiente como para chocar con la otra chica, su oscura bebida al frente de su cuerpo.

Maple no tuvo ninguna oportunidad. No estaba prestaba atención y Sakura pretendía lo mismo. Chocaron la una con la otra con el hombro y la cadera, y de manera deliberada Sakura soltó el vaso.

La enfermera resolló con sorpresa, poniéndose completamente roja de pena. —¡Lo siento mucho, Sakura-san! ¡No estaba prestando atención- oh, dios, déjeme conseguirle una servilleta o algo-!

—Está bien. —Sakura respondió más que alegre, intentando quitar el café que había caído sobre su ropa. —Los accidentes pasan.

—Lo siento tanto. —Maple se disculpó de nuevo, especialmente porque de manera milagrosa había conseguido no mancharse ni un poquito con el café. —Le pagaré la cuenta de la tintorería, lo prometo-

—Está bien, de verdad. —Sakura dijo de nuevo. —Sólo iré a cambiarme y lavaré esto en el baño… aunque no creo que haya traído ropa extra hoy.

—Oh, ¡Puedo prestarle mi otro uniforme! —Maple chilló, enteramente convencida de que había sido su propia idea y no que Sakura había planeado esto desde el momento en que se había levantado.

—¿Podrías? —Sakura preguntó algo dudosa. —No quiero meterte en problemas.

—¡Es lo menos que puedo hacer! Lavaré esa ropa por usted, estoy segura de que está muy ocupada ahora mismo.

Siendo sinceros, la tarde de Sakura estaba libre, pero no quiso disuadir a Maple de la idea. —Eres una estrella, Maple.

—No hay problema. —La enfermera repitió algo temblorosa, probablemente agradecida de que Sakura estuviera sonriéndole y no gritándole con rabia. Por alguna razón todos le temían aunque fuera un poco. Sakura no tenía idea de la razón, pero al menos así la gente era amable.

Sakura fue al baño y esperó hasta que Maple llegara con el uniforme que le prestaría. En la privacidad del cubículo se cambió y le dio las ropas manchadas a la enfermera al otro lado de la puerta quien rápidamente la dejó, diciendo que dejaría inmediatamente la ropa en el servicio de lavandería. Pobre Maple, había tenido que ser involucrada en esto, pero Sakura se prometió que haría que Tsunade le diera un bono extra por los fines de semana en que trabajaba muy duro o un día extra de vacaciones por ser tan buena.

Una vez que se cerró con trabajo el último botón, Sakura salió del cubículo y se vio en el espejo. Había escogido a Maple porque era la más cercana a su altura y tipo de cuerpo, pero incluso así el uniforme estaba un poco apretado en la cadera y otro poco en el pecho. Los botones que cruzaban su busto estaban protestando y cualquiera que se parara a un lado de ella podría ver a través de los huecos formados entre la tela estirada de qué color era el bra que estaba usando ese día. De hecho, el uniforme sería más cómodo si simplemente se _quitaba_ el bra.

Luego de un momento de duda y una mirada nerviosa y rápida para asegurarse de que estaba sola, Sakura se desabrochó el bra y comenzó a sacarse los tirantes por las mangas, deslizándolos por sus brazos hasta que pudo jalarlo.

Se quedó viendo su reflejo una vez más, comparándose críticamente con todas esas enfermeras de las revistas y videos en el departamento de Kakashi. No se sentía muy segura de la pose que tenía, incluso cuando recargó su peso sobre una pierna y colocó una mano sobre la cadera, tratando de acomodar los labios con sensualidad para sí misma. Las enfermeras de Kakashi tenían todas pechos mucho más grandes y labios más rojos. Todas tenían la icónica cofia también. Sakura se preguntó si debía ir con Maple y preguntarle si tenía una, pero entonces la gente creería que _ella_ era la que tenía el fetichismo con las enfermeras.

Con un suspiro se mordió los labios un poco para colorearlos, antes de abandonar su auto escrutinio. Era momento de comenzar, pensó, mirando su reloj. Caminó hacia la habitación de Kakashi, pero no entró, en su lugar comenzó a caminar en el mismo lugar.

Era el final de la hora del almuerzo y era cuestión de tiempo antes que - _¡Ahí está!_

La enfermera Haru estaba caminando por el corredor con una bandeja llena de agua jabonosa y tibia, parecía que estaba molesta y harta. Estaba caminando a la habitación 12 donde un muy viejo, menos encantador (pero no por eso menos pervertido) hombre le esperaba. Aunque no tenía una capa, Sakura voló al rescate de la pobre mujer.

—Haru, pareces muy cansada. —Le dijo mientras pasaba. —¿Qué tal si yo atiendo a este?

Haru no podía creer su suerte. —¿De verdad? —Resolló aliviada, en sus brazos la pesada bandeja. —Es el turno de Saito-San para ser bañado… ¿Está segura?

—Él no me asusta. —Sakura dijo con un heroico encogimiento de hombros. —¿Por qué no descansas algo? De verdad, no es problema.

—Gracias, Sakura-san. —Haru respondió con alegría, tendiéndole la bandeja con un trapito flotando en ella. —No es que no me guste Saito-san, pero es muy tentón.

—Como Kakashi. —Sakura apuntó, sabiendo perfectamente bien que las enfermeras peleaban sobre quien iba a darle a su Sensei un baño de esponja. Y a diferencia de lo que sucedía con Saito, la ganadora conseguía los honores, no la perdedora.

—No tanto como creo que asume. —Haru dijo, dándole una mirada escéptica, sino un poquito desafiante, como si no se atreviera a creer que una mujer acabara de decir tal cosa sobre Hatake Kakashi. —Bonito vestido, por cierto.

Sakura sonrió con vaguedad y observó a la enfermera prácticamente saltar, tan complacida por haberle sido arrebatada su carga que no hizo pregunta alguna. Una vez que Sakura se aseguró de estar sola y de que nadie podía verla, caminó directamente a la puerta de la habitación número dieciséis.

El día de hoy Kakashi estaba solo, luciendo mucho más sobrio que el día anterior y podía ver que se debía a que le habían quitado la morfina. Se debía estar sintiendo mucho mejor. De hecho, debían darle el alta esa misma tarde.

—¿Cómo nos estamos sintiendo hoy? —Dijo mientras se aproximaba a su cama, usando el 'nosotros' que todas las enfermeras, médicos y demás gustaban usar para molestar a los pacientes pretendiendo que compartían su dolor. —Recuperaste el color.

Kakashi le miró, apunto de responder, pero de pronto se quedó sin palabras. Era difícil decir qué lo había sorprendido más: que Sakura viniera para darle un baño de esponja, que estuviera usando un más que apretado uniforme de enfermera o que hubiera cerrado con pasador la puerta luego de entrar.

—¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó, su voz con un tono ligero que claramente era fingido y una nota de curiosidad, como si sintiera que algo terrible estaba a punto de sucederle.

Sakura dejó la bandeja en la mesita a un lado de la cama y se volteó para verlo, las manos detrás de su espalda y una sonrisa educada en sus labios que era una copia de las que mostraban las ilustraciones del Manual para el Cuidado Adecuado del Paciente. —Es tiempo de tu baño. —Le dijo.

Asustado. Sí. Parecía muy asustado ahora. —Pero- uh- creo que tuve uno ayer, ¿No es cierto?

Lentamente frunció los labios hacia él, sacudiendo la cabeza. —Nop.

—No, estoy muy seguro de que estaba una enfermera- con cabello negro- ella me dio un baño de esponja ayer. Lo recuerdo.

—Ayer te dimos un montón de analgésicos. —Le dijo con paciencia. —Tal vez _fantaseaste_ sobre ello.

Él retiró su mirada, confundido y probablemente teniendo serias dudas sobre su salud mental. Pero conociendo su fetichismo, probablemente tomó la sugerencia sobre estar fantaseando como algo que había sucedido. ¿Por qué le mentiría ella de cualquier forma?

—Bueno… quizás una de las enfermeras debería hacer esto. —Continuó, mirándola por un breve momento y luego volteando con rapidez a otro sitio.

Algo sobre el tono que estaba usando Kakashi le molestó. —¿Crees que no estoy calificada? Incluso me vestí para esto y todo. —Volvió a fruncir los labios, conscientemente imitando la misma expresión y pose de la modelo en la portada de _Enfermeras Traviesas No. 534._ Kakashi la vio de nuevo, aunque esta vez su cabeza se movió como si quisiera ver hacia otro lado pero sin conseguirlo, su mirada permaneció en el rostro de Sakura.

—¿Por cierto, para qué es el uniforme? —Preguntó con rigidez.

Ella le sonrió y dio una vueltecita para que la viera. —¿Te gusta? —Preguntó.

Kakashi abrió la boca y luego la cerró.

—Tuve un accidente con el café. Afortunadamente la Enfermera Maple fue muy amable en prestarme su uniforme de repuesto. Aunque ella es muy pequeña. Está un poco apretado, ¿No crees? —Pasó la mano por su frente, sobre sus pechos para demostrar cuán estirada estaba la tela. Probablemente era muy obvio que no estaba usando un bra.

—Ajá. —Dijo, alejando la mirada de ella con gran esfuerzo.

—No te preocupes, Sensei. —Dijo, poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro. —Estoy aquí para cuidarte.

Aquello lo dijo con un poquito más de ronroneo del que debía, pero quería ver cómo reaccionaba. Sin duda alguna ahora estaba sudando. Con un poco más de tortura, quizás podría arruinar por completo su tonto fetichismo y dejaría de hacerse el enfermo para ir al hospital. De verdad que no _quería_ decirle a Tsunade de su maestro… al menos no cuando podía traumatizarlo de por vida.

—Siéntate, por favor, Sensei. —Dijo con ligereza y se dio cuenta de que lo hizo con mucha más rigidez que cuando lo hacía para las enfermeras. Sakura jaló los listoncitos que mantenían la bata de hospital cerrada y la dejó caer mientras se daba la vuelta para tomar el trapo que seguía flotando en la bandeja. Lo remojó varias veces en el agua jabonosa antes de sacarla y entonces volvió a darle la cara a Kakashi.

—Ah. —Ella no pudo evitar aquel diminuto sonido de sorpresa que se le escapó.

—¿Qué? —Kakashi preguntó algo preocupado, sus manos agarrando con decisión la bata que había caído en su regazo y alrededor de sus caderas.

Bueno, no había pensado a fondo en esto. La boca de Sakura se secó de pronto mientras veía el desnudo torso de Kakashi… sus fuertes brazos y el ligero vello que crecía en su pecho… y la amplia, _amplia_ espalda. Tragó con fuerza. Se suponía que el único que debía terminar avergonzado era _él._ ¿Por qué ella-?

—¿Quizá deberías llamar a una de las enfermeras? —Kakashi dijo de nuevo, mirando la puerta.

La irritación suplanto la sorpresa y entonces le frunció el ceño. —Quisieras. —Gruñó, golpeándole con el trapo en la espalda, con la fuerza suficiente como para que se enderezara y torciera el gesto.

Con una mano en su hombro para mantenerse firme, le talló con el trapo meticulosamente sobre los hombros y el cuello. Era un cambio significante, pues generalmente para bañar a los más viejos y a los niños tenía que ser muy gentil. Pero ahora se sentía muy segura de ser muy ruda si quería, tallándole hasta que su piel quedó deliciosamente rosa y brillante.

Fue un poco más cuidadosa sobre las cicatrices, sabiendo que el tejido cicatrizado era más sensible. De hecho, cada vez que el trapo pasaba sobre las líneas blancas que cruzaban su columna, él se retorcía un poco como si le diera cosquillas. Firmemente, iba bajando sobre el cuerpo de Kakashi, acercándose a los dos firmes redondeces en que estaba sentado. Trató de no mirar, pero no pudo evitarlo… un buen médico tenía que limpiar _todo._

De la nada se detuvo, notando algo demasiado absurdo.

Kakashi tenía un lunar sobre la línea entre las nalgas.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó, dándose cuenta que se había detenido y sospechando (correctamente) que se había quedado viendo su trasero.

—Nada. —Dijo, volviendo a mojar el trapo en la bandeja. Guardó mentalmente la posición del lunar para futuras referencias. Esto podía considerarse un recurso para chantaje.

Luego de sacar el trapo de la bandeja, comenzó a tallarle el brazo, el codo y la muñeca, la palma y sus nudillos. Alzó con violencia su brazo y atacó su axila, notando que gesticulaba una expresión de inmenso sufrimiento. Pero ella ni siquiera había comenzado.

—Qué bonito. —Dijo, inspeccionando su axila una vez que hubo terminado. —Te afeitas.

Mientras volvía a mojar el trapo tenía la sensación de que Kakashi le estaba viendo, pero cuando volteó, él retiró la mirada con rapidez. Se dio cuenta de que probablemente había estado viendo a través de las aberturas entre los botones y confirmado que no estaba usando un bra. _Bien_ , pensó. _Déjalo ver todas esas revistas de enfermeras de nuevo y no verá nada más que los pechos de su estudiante, sufrirá y entonces no querrá ver ninguna enfermera en su vida._

Se movió alrededor de la cama y comenzó a lavar su otro brazo, tallando con fuerza su tatuaje de ANBU como si pudiera quitarlo con el jabón. No lo hizo, por supuesto. Continuó hasta sus dedos y en el dorso de su mano notó el moretón que le había dejado la intravenosa. Aunque probablemente no dolía, se tomó un momento para dejar algo de chakra dentro de su piel y disolver las células muertas de sangre hasta que quedó una débil marca amarilla.

—Eso parecía innecesario. —Kakashi comentó, aunque ella tenía la sospecha de que estaba hablando del baño de esponja.

—Te lo dije. —Respondió alegre. —Estoy aquí para cuidarte. Ahora puedes tenderte; quiero lavarte el frente.

Esta debía ser la parte que obviamente él estaba temiendo. Kakashi se reclinó obedientemente con un suspiro que sonó más como si estuviera reuniendo todo su valor. Sus manos no habían dejado el agarre que tenía sobre la bata y la manta que cubrían su regazo, como si por alguna razón esperara que ella las jalara y se riera de su hombría.

Bueno, no era un miedo totalmente irracional. Sakura se estaba sintiendo muy vindicativa justo ahora.

Con el trapo nuevamente mojado se inclinó sobre él y comenzó a lavarle el pecho. Era un poco más peculiar que sólo lavarle la espalda y brazos, porque para esto estaba tendido de espaldas y… bueno… su pecho era una maravilla de diseño humano. Pese a no ser su intensión se encontró a si misma queriendo ser gentil, queriendo pasar la tela sobre sus pectorales y observar como sus pezones se levantaban en reacción a la estimulación y el frío aire. Pasó el trapo sobre su pecho, disfrutando del sonido que provocaba el choque de las fibras contra el áspero vello. ¿También se afeitaba aquí?

—¿Sakura?

—¿Mm? —Parpadeó hacia él con sorpresa, preguntándose por qué su cabeza estaba tan cerca a la de ella. Lentamente se dio cuenta de que se había inclinado más de lo que había pensado… y que su mano izquierda estaba corriendo con libertad a través de su húmedo pecho, inconscientemente tallando con el pulgar su pezón izquierdo. Su sonrojo fue total. —Lo siento. —Dijo, aunque realmente no lo sentía mucho. Se lo había ganado, pensó, estar en medio de un manoseo no deseado.

El trapo se movió más abajo, tallando sobre su plano y fuerte abdomen, donde esos pálidos y ásperos vellos comenzaban a formar una delgada línea que se estiraba por debajo de su ombligo donde virtualmente desaparecían. Ella metió un dedo en el pequeño hoyo con el trapo interponiéndose y disfrutó de la aguda inhalación que dio y su exagerado movimiento. —¿Tienes un ombligo cosquilludo? —Adivinó con una sonrisa pícara. Más material potencial para chantaje.

Debajo de su ombligo, los vellos comenzaron a reaparecer, marcando un camino que se iba volviendo más oscuro cuanto más se acercaba a donde la bata cubría. Era tentador. Su boca ya no estaba seca –estaba prácticamente babeando. Sólo un pequeño toque y-

No. Seguramente había sido tortura suficiente por el día de hoy. Pasó una vez más el trapo sobre su abdomen intentando que fuera la última. Era normal seguir y lavar las piernas y genitales de los pacientes en cama, pero Kakashi quizá saltaría por la ventana si intentara hacerlo. Y además, no era como si quisiera _ver_ algo tan grotesco. ¿Qué era, una pervertida?

Kakashi de pronto le tomó la muñeca. Ella se le quedó viendo confusa porque él estaba forzando una sonrisa. —Creo que debemos parar aquí. —Dijo sin ser consciente de que eso era lo que estaba intentando hacer.

Por supuesto, en el momento en que lo dijo, Sakura se sintió con ganas de llevarle la contraria. —¿Qué, no quieres que te lave _ahí?_ —Preguntó, inyectando una cantidad obscena de inocencia y confusión en la pregunta. —Pero… Sensei, _ese es el lugar más sucio de todos._

Él debía saber que ella estaba jugando con él, dándole cuerda como un juguete de tracción. Tenía que saberlo. Pero sólo se le quedó viendo.

—Sensei, estoy aquí para _cuidarte._ —Le dijo, ronroneando una vez más. —Cuidarte en _todo_ sentido.

Ella lo decía como una broma, seguramente él comenzaría a quejarse de nuevo y a pedirle que se marchara, y desde este día en adelante estaría demasiado asustado de volver a fingir para meterse al hospital. Pero en lugar de ello hizo algo con lo que ella no contaba.

Le soltó la muñeca.

Sakura lo observó con los ojos bien abiertos mientras sus dedos se relajaban y su brazo caía a un lado. Él le miró también, no con miedo o ira o frustración como esperaba, pero sí con algo cerca de ser hipnotizador, una mirada cargada con anticipación. Porque él _esperaba_ que ella hiciera algo.

Estaba haciéndose la tonta con el pervertido equivocado.

De pronto fue Sakura quien se sintió como si no supiera donde se había metido, ciertamente la situación estaba por encima de ella. Su propia mano se movió antes de que pudiera pensarlo. La mirada de Kakashi estaba haciéndose irresistible… le estaba retando. Quizás si terminaba con esto rápidamente…

Deslizó con lentitud la mano y el trapo debajo de la cubierta que representaba la bata sobre su regazo y la dejó tentativamente sobre su pene. Se detuvo en seco, muy consciente de la forma en que los músculos de su abdomen y su pecho se habían movido con su respiración que había venido en cortas y rápidas exhalaciones. Su cabeza se hizo hacia atrás y se recargó en las almohadas detrás de él y debajo de la mano de Sakura él estaba duro y caliente.

Y podía sentirlo pese al trapo húmedo, podía sentirlo grueso y sólido e inequívocamente excitado. Aunque mantuvo los ojos en su rostro, tenía una muy buena idea del tamaño y forma que tenía.

Tenía la mente vacía por el shock. De ninguna forma había esperado que esto terminara así, con ella vestida en el apretado uniforme de una enfermera y con la mano agarrando la totalmente erecta verga de su maestro. ¿Pero por qué estaba excitado? Había dado lo mejor de sí para ser ruda, para burlarse de él y provocarlo, pero entonces esa voz dentro de su cabeza se mostró _¿Qué esperabas? Es un pervertido y estás actuando su fantasía desde el momento en que te metiste aquí._

Si ella fuera sensible inmediatamente quitaría la mano, se disculparía y correría. Pero parecía que la idea tomaría mucho más valor que simplemente… seguir moviendo la mano ¿Tal vez él pensaba que ella era una mujer de mundo y sensual y tenía toda la intención de continuar? ¿A él le gustaban este tipo de mujeres?

¿A él le gustaba _ella?_

¿O simplemente estaba reaccionando por culpa del uniforme?

Y también estaba el hecho de que su propio corazón estaba latiendo con fuerza contra sus costillas y la forma en que él estaba respirando le fascinaba. Movió la mano todavía con el trapo en medio experimentalmente y le apretó, y observó maravillada la forma en que daba un tembloroso respiro y tragaba saliva con fuerza.

No podría parar, era imposible. Sus reacciones le encantaban y sus dimensiones por sí mismas eran algo sorprendente. Había pensado que aquel juguete en su departamento no era realista, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que lo real era más que increíble. Y él se estaba poniendo más duro. Su mano le tocó el hombro y le apretó con fuerza mientras ella bajaba la tela más abajo entre sus piernas para pesar su escroto.

—¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? —Preguntó entre dientes.

Sakura se lamió los secos labios, emborrachándose con la vista de él tratando de controlar valientemente sus reacciones. —¿No quieres que me haga cargo de esto? —Susurró. Alguna otra mujer más atrevida se había puesto en sus zapatos y ahora guiaba su mano y sus palabras, dejando a Sakura incapaz de hacer otra cosa más que observar. ¿Pero esto había sido realmente sin ningún motivo? ¿No había estado esta otra mujer ahí desde el momento en que se había despertado, determinada a corromper las fantasías de Kakashi –o mejor dicho, volverse una de ellas?

Cuando él no respondió, o al menos no verbalmente, ella soltó el trapo y envolvió su longitud como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

—Mmm. —Su gemido ahogado era música para sus oídos. Él ya estaba húmedo, su punta goteando y ella movió la mano sobre él con facilidad, dando apretados y firmes agarres.

—De verdad eres un pervertido. —Murmuró. —¿Cuánto tiempo has estado así de duro?

—¿Cómo se supone que debía evitarlo contigo caminado aquí, vestida así? —Gruñó.

—¿Vestida como una enfermera? —Respondió. —Sensei, han estado entrando y saliendo enfermeras de aquí todo el día. Debes estar en un constante estado de excitación.

—Tú eres la única enfermera que está tratando de seducirme. —Dijo, observando cómo su brazo se movía mientras le acariciaba. Ella notó que su cadera estaba comenzando a moverse también.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que estaba tratando de seducirte?

—Me estás masturbando…—Resolló.

Él tenía un punto. —¿Quieres que me detenga?

—Dios… no… ah…

Él trató de ahogar otro gemido. Ella corrió la mano sobre su pecho desnudo, ansiosa de sentir su cálida y dura carne debajo de sus dedos y la cautivadora textura de su vello. Lo adoraba más incluso cuando él cubrió su mano con la propia y la guío, de esa manera sus dedos volvieron a tomar lugar sobre su pezón.

Oh, ¿Le había gustado eso, no es cierto?

Ella acarició con el pulgar el bulto una vez más y observó su espalda casi arquearse sobre la cama. Le golpeó la realidad de lo sencillo que era esto. Cuán fácilmente podría hacerlo terminar justo en ese instante con nada más que sus manos y un estúpido uniforme.

—¿Dejas que las otras enfermeras te toquen así? —Susurró, su voz más profunda y gutural de lo que se suponía sonaba normalmente.

—¿Qué? —Kakashi abrió sus ojos para verla, confundido.

Ella le pellizcó el pezón. —¿O sólo te gusta hacerte el enfermo y luego tocarte en la soledad de tu casa?

De pronto sintió como él la jalaba hacia él. Había olvidado cuan fuerte Kakashi podía ser, y por un momento se asustó, estuvo a nada de ser arrojada al otro lado de la cama. Aterrizó de costado sobre la suavidad de las arrugadas sábanas y Kakashi estaba acechándola. Tan cerca. Él casi estaba sobre ella.

Tardíamente, ella soltó su pene. —Cuidado. —Ella le advirtió. —Casi se queda en mi mano.

—¿Qué te sucede el día de hoy? —Preguntó con el ceño fruncido. —Las enfermeras esto, las enfermeras aquello y ese traje… ¿Qué está pasando?

Ella se le quedó viendo estoica. —Tú eres el que tiene algo con las enfermeras… —Le dijo, un poquito desafiante.

Kakashi parecía confundido. —¿Qué?

—Vi tu departamento. —Le dijo acusatoriamente. —Sé que tienes un fetichismo con ellas… sé que has estado fingiendo para que te den baños de esponja y esas cosas. Pervertido.

La acusación no pareció molestarlo tanto como su admisión. —¿Revisaste mis cosas?

¿Iban a pelear? Parecía extraño comenzar a discutir cuando él estaba medio acomodado encima suyo, completamente desnudo y ella podía sentir su verga húmeda pulsando contra la suave carne de su muslo. Ella quería tallarse contra el calor de esa dureza. No parecía apropiado, incluso aunque los dedos fríos de Kakashi se curvearon contra su cuello, tocándole sólo por el mero gusto de hacerlo.

—¿Es por esa razón que te vestiste así? —Preguntó, mirando el uniforme. En algún momento durante todo el movimiento, un par de botones habían saltado. Aunque no tenía un escote que mostrarle, la tela se había abierto lo suficiente como para mostrar las suaves curvas de sus modestos pechos, los mismos que estaban libres de cualquier ropa interior.

—Quería darte una lección. —Le dijo con necedad.

Él ahora le sonrió con contento. —Eres tan bonita.

Ella se enojó. —No soy _bonita-_ Soy una mujer de mundo y sens-

Él le interrumpió con un beso en los labios. Su máscara… se había quitado el delgado papel blanco que ocupaba su lugar y apenas pudo echar un vistazo a la boca que ahora estaba contra la suya; sus suaves labios alineándose con los de ella y arrancándole las palabras mientras su cálido aliento le daba en la mejilla. Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse y sus labios se abrieron en sorpresa e inmediatamente Kakashi usó eso como pretexto para meterle la lengua, rozando sus dientes. Con un poco de vergüenza, poco familiarizada con la intimidad de este beso, le respondió, acariciándole con la lengua.

La erección contra su muslo se movió.

Sakura alejó la cara. —No, te voy a enseñar una lección. —Repitió con más firmeza de la que sentía.

—Entonces enséñeme, Enfermera Haruno. —Dijo, acariciándole el cuello con los labios y exhalando a profundidad el olor de su cabello. —Haga lo que le plazca conmigo.

Enfermera Haruno. Algo en ello envió un pequeño temblor de excitación a través de ella, ¿O tal vez era la forma en que sus labios iban dejando besos húmedos y calientes contra su clavícula? —Ha sido un paciente muy malo… —Dejó salir en una exhalación. —Obstaculizándome cuando estoy tratando de cuidarle.

—Sólo diga cómo me quiere, Enfermera.

Ella se lamió los labios, sintiéndose empoderada y nerviosa al mismo tiempo. Kakashi dejó de morderle la clavícula para verla directamente a los ojos y por primera vez vio completo su rostro. A menudo le decía que tenía ojos de pescado y la mayoría de la gente se mostraba de acuerdo con esa observación, pero sin la máscara, finalmente observó la fotografía completa. Acompañada de una recta y estrecha nariz y labios carnosos, sus ojos parecían haber tomado de la nada un aire de sensualidad. Tenía lo que solían llamar 'ojos de dormitorio'. Aunque uno seguía cerrado, su mirada le dejó estupefacta. —Oh, wow… —Murmuró.

—¿Mm? —Él gruñó a cambio.

Ella volvió a lamerse los labios y lo sintió retorcerse contra ella. Entonces le sonrió con lentitud. —Creo que los pacientes traviesos deben estar tendidos. —Le dijo, presionando una mano contra su pecho para obligarlo a obedecer. Él de buena gana lo hizo, acomodándose sobre su espalda con las sábanas revueltas alrededor de sus tobillos y Sakura dio un vistazo de la parte de él que había sido presionada tan insistentemente contra su pierna.

Tal vez no era tan grande como inicialmente había creído, pero ciertamente era algo que podía admirar… este miembro hinchado de sangre que se levantaba con orgullo. Instintivamente se movió para tomarlo de nuevo, midiéndolo y pesándolo con sus dedos, deleitándose con lo listo que estaba.

—¿Qué está haciendo? —Le preguntó. —¿Es parte de mi tratamiento?

—Sólo estoy checando su… presión sanguínea. —Le dijo, levantándose y enderezándose para tener una buena mirada del festín que estaba tendido frente a ella.

Quien fuera que dijo que los hombres no tenían curvas nunca había visto un hombre que estaba en el pico de la condición física. Él tenía un cuerpo musculado, como la mayoría de los Shinobi, pero su figura no era una de ángulos agudos y líneas rectas. Su físico era suave en formas sutiles, desde sus redondos y musculosos hombros y esculpido pecho, hasta sus estrechas caderas y duros y fuertes muslos. Ella se encontraba a punto de babear de nuevo, y sabía que Kakashi estaba sonriendo. Con una mano acariciándole la espalda, él levantó una ceja como si estuviera diciendo '¿Te gusta lo que ves?' O tal vez quería decir 'Acabemos con esto'.

Sakura deslizó su pierna sobre él y lo montó a horcajadas, atrapando la cabeza de su pene directamente contra su entrada. La tela de su ropa interior seguía separándoles –un buen y plano par de pantaletas de algodón de la misma marca que su madre usaba- pero podía seguir sintiendo su calor quemándole. Sin duda él podría sentirla también. Ella giró las caderas experimentalmente, adorando la forma en que sus ojos se cerraron y en que sus dedos se le clavaban en las rodillas.

—¿Cómo nos estamos sintiendo hoy? —Sakura le preguntó, repitiendo la misma frase que había ocupado al entrar.

—Horrible, Enfermera Haruno. —Murmuró, flexionando hacia arriba sus caderas para presionarse más contra ella. —Tengo un horrible dolor…

Ella tembló con deleite. —Creo que conozco la manera de hacerle sentir mucho mejor. —Le dijo. —¿Dónde le duele?

Él miró hacia abajo al lugar donde sus caderas se encontraban. Demasiado obvio. Su mirada regresó a la de ella, pareciendo perversa. —Tengo tantos dolores…

—Muéstreme.

Él apuntó su cuello.

Quizás estaba tratando de sugerir que ella era un dolor de cuello, pero incluso si ese era el caso, decidió besarlo sin importarle, inclinándose para presionar sus labios en el punto donde podía sentir la sangre correr debajo de su piel. Besó y lamió y con gentileza chupó. Dejó correr su nariz debajo de su oreja y olió la esencia del jabón con el que le había lavado, ese antiséptico que perfumaba cualquier cosa en el hospital incluyendo su piel y también olió su fuerte almizcle subyacente. Adoraba ese masculino olor. Raramente conseguía estar tan cerca como para olerlo, usualmente cuando estaba tan borracho que el olor de la bebida se entrometía.

Besándole a fondo alejó todo el _dolor_ y notó que había dejado un muy impresionante chupetón. Él ni siquiera pudo notarlo, demasiado ansioso en apuntar el siguiente dolor –su pezón izquierdo.

Así que _definitivamente_ le había gustado eso.

Sakura bajó la cabeza de nuevo y dio un lametón sobre el plano punto, girando la lengua, succionando y besándolo hasta que estaba tan duro como un pequeño frijol. La verga entre sus piernas se movió en respuesta y esta fue otra cosa que anotó mentalmente para futuras referencias. _Anotado._ —Pensó. — _Un muy sensible pezón izquierdo._ Podía extorsionarlo muchísimo y solo con esto.

El siguiente dolor, había decidido, estaba en la suave piel en el interior de su brazo. Ella sonrió con curiosidad y jaló su brazo para besar el tierno pliegue, disfrutando de la forma en que él parecía obtener tanto placer de este particularmente inocente lugar.

—¿Dónde más? —Murmuró.

Él apuntó a su boca.

—¿Oh? —Abrió los ojos, como si estuviera sorprendida por ello. —Me pregunto qué puedo hacer con ese…

Se inclinó hacia él hasta casi tocar su pecho, conectada con él todavía por la cadera, su boca sólo a un par de centímetros lejos de la de él. —Abra la boca y diga 'ahh'. —Le dijo.

Obedientemente Kakashi separó los labios. —Ah.

Metió el dedo índice en su boca y observó sus labios cerrarse sobre él. Podía sentir sus dientes y su rasposa lengua acariciar el penetrante dedo, chupándolo como si fuera un apetecible dulce. —No encuentro nada raro aquí. —Le dijo, aclarándose un poco la garganta.

—Pero duele. —Dijo alrededor de su dedo, así que sonó más como un ' 'eo 'ele''

—Tal vez, —Dijo, sacando el dígito de su boca. —¿Debería besarlo para ver si mejora?

Él frunció los labios casi cómicamente. Ella se río e inclinó la cabeza y una vez más sintió la asombrosa sensación de su cálida boca en la de ella, su aliento entremezclándose. Sus labios acariciándose y sus manos vagando. Sakura sintió un casi silencioso gruñido reverberar en su pecho y sus manos deslizándose para tomarle el trasero por debajo de la corta falda del uniforme. Sus pechos se apretaron con anticipación. Sentirse así de bien tendría que ser algún pecado que estaría pagando por el resto de su vida con sufrimiento y hartazgo. Con un resuello rompió el beso; los dedos de Kakashi se habían deslizado por debajo de su ropa interior y se hundieron sin previo aviso en su empapada entrada.

El cálido cosquilleo de placer que cubrió su cuerpo la excitó por completo –esos temblorcitos que prometían volverse mucho más intensos si el tocaba un poquito más abajo o un poquito más profundo. Pero no le gustaba esa presumida expresión en su rostro.

—¿Le has hecho esto a las otras enfermeras? —Preguntó, acomodándose de nuevo para que las manos de Kakashi volvieran a sus caderas.

Él casi se reía. —¿Crees que soy algún tipo de puta?

—Responde la pregunta, Sensei.

—¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? —Le preguntó, poniéndose más serio. —Luego de todas las veces que te lo dije…

—¿Decirme qué? —Ella le miró, corriendo las manos sobre sus desnudos hombros y cuello hasta tener los pulgares acariciándole la mandíbula. ¿Por qué de pronto parecía tan avergonzado, alejando su mirada de la de ella como si hubiera dicho algo que no tenía intención de decir? —¿Decirme _qué?_ —Repitió, apretando las manos alrededor de su cara.

—Que te amo. —Le dijo en silencio.

Ahora Sakura se río en su cara. —¿Desde cuándo tú-? oh, cierto- cuando estás tan _borracho_ como una cuba. Sensei, luego de quince rondas de cerveza, amas a _todo el mundo._

Él sacudió la cabeza. —Eso no es cierto… Sólo te lo he dicho a ti.

—Sí. —Dijo, su sonrisa desvaneciéndose. —Pero estabas borracho. Realmente no lo decías-

—No siempre soy tan valiente como para decir lo que quiero cuando estoy sobrio…—Le dijo en el mismo silencio.

Ella le miró, buscando en su rostro alguna señal que delatara que le estaba tomando el pelo. Qué cruel sería bromear con algo así. —¿Es verdad? —Susurró.

—No te mentiría. —Respondió.

Sakura alzó una ceja.

—Bueno, al menos no sobre una cosa así. —Se corrigió, porque ambos sabían que la mayoría de cosas que salían de su boca eran mentiras.

—Entonces…—Comenzó a decir con lentitud. —¿Todas esas veces en que te dejé meter la mano debajo de mi blusa porque pensé que eras un indefenso borracho que no sabía lo que estabas haciendo-?

—Sí. —Aceptó con rigidez. —Sabía lo que estaba haciendo…

—¿Y todo eso sobre no recordar nada cuando la mañana llegaba-?

—No quería avergonzarte.

Abruptamente ella se acomodó sobre su erección. Le vio dar un resuello y observar al lugar donde sus cuerpos se conectaban, e incapaz de resistirse, giró la cadera contra la de él con lentitud, sólo la suficiente como para crear una deliciosa fricción que hizo a ambos temblar. —Eso es más que una confesión, Kakashi-Sensei. —Murmuró.

—Lo siento. —Se disculpó con un sonrojo y muy poco arrepentido.

—La gente hace cosas estúpidas cuando está enamorada, supongo. —Le dijo, mordiéndose el labio. —Como emborracharse y manosear a quien amas… o vestirte en ridículos trajes de enfermera para intentar seducirlo…

Sus ojos se abrieron. —Tú…—Susurró. —Oh.

De pronto él estaba sentado, sus brazos alrededor de ella mientras la besaba con fiereza. Sakura se quedó sentada, rígida por el shock por unos segundos hasta que el calor y la minuciosidad del beso comenzaron a derretirla, soltándole las extremidades. Se aflojó contra él, gimiendo mientras su lengua penetraba en su boca y sus dientes le mordían los labios. Movió de nuevo la cadera, deseando más de esa deliciosa fricción y él se movió con ella hasta que ambos se encontraron desesperados y jadeando.

—Por favor, —Le escuchó susurrar, rompiendo el beso para enterrar la cabeza entre su cuello y acariciarle la garganta con sus labios. —déjame penetrarte.

Cada centímetro de su desnuda piel bajo sus dedos estaba caliente y mojado por su transpiración. Dejó correr las manos sobre su espalda, sintiendo cada tendón de músculo en sus imposiblemente anchos hombros y cada hendidura de sus cicatrices. Estaba perdiendo la razón. Más de los botones del uniforme se salieron, un par incluso golpearon el suelo mientras Kakashi abría el vestido para acariciarle los pechos con los labios.

Se estaban volviendo criaturas que únicamente tenían su más básica naturaleza. Los ojos de Sakura se cerraron y llevó los dedos para atrapar el cabello de Kakashi, manteniéndolo lo más cerca que pudiera, concentrándose sólo en mantener tanto contacto como fuera posible. Movió la mano para tomar su rígido miembro, dándose cuenta que seguía todavía resbaloso por el líquido preseminal, aunque ahora también tenía algo de sus fluidos. Tenía las pantaletas empapadas y justo ahora eso no era que más que la desgracia más grande de su vida.

—Déjame levantarme. —Dejó salir en un suspiro mientras la lengua de él acariciaba su pezón. —Necesito quitarme las-

Kakashi gruñó mostrándole su negativa y movió la mano a donde sus cuerpos se encontraban. Tomó la tela que se metía en su camino y la hizo a un lado con violencia, dejándola sin manera de arreglarse. Sakura tembló al sentir el contacto del frío aire contra su caliente sexo, pero no podía esperar más. Con él sosteniendo lo que quedaba de la prenda y ella sosteniendo su miembro, lo guío hasta su húmeda entrada mientras se veían a los ojos.

Y entonces observó cómo sus ojos se cerraban con un trémulo gruñido mientras se hundía lentamente en ella, sintiendo como se amoldaba a él y le llenaba.

Fue entonces que recordó que seguía trabajando. Él seguía siendo un paciente bajo su cuidado –y dios, este era cuidado _activo_ — y que había docenas de personas caminando del otro lado de la puerta cerrada, yendo a sus trabajos e ignorantes de lo que estaba sucediendo en la habitación. Cuando Kakashi gruñó en alto mientras le tomaba por completo dentro de ella, presionó dos dedos contra sus labios, tratando de callarlo. Pero no importaba. Incluso si alguien escuchaba, no era inusual que los pacientes gruñeran y gimieran, aunque usualmente no era a causa del placer.

Él se recostó en la cama, sus manos moviéndose inquietamente sobre la cadera de Sakura, intentando convencerla de moverse pero no hasta que estuviera lista. Se sintió agradecida. Necesitó de un momento para acostumbrarse a su tamaño, pero el ligero aguijonazo de la penetración estaba comenzando a desvanecerse y ella se sintió segura de mover la cadera, montándolo con suavidad.

—Enfermera Haruno.—Kakashi jadeó debajo de ella. —Está muy apretada.

—Y usted es tan, tan _grande,_ Hatake-San. —Dejó salir con un suspiro, acomodando la cadera para que con su longitud tocara su punto más sensible dentro de ella. Un temblor cruzó su cuerpo. Los dedos de Kakashi se apretaron en su carne.

—¿Trata a todos sus pacientes así? —Preguntó, levantándole la falda para ver su vello púbico mezclándose con el de él.

—Sólo a los que me aman. —Respondió burlona.

—Apuesto a que la mitad de sus pacientes están enamorados de usted. —Gruñó. —O más.

Ella se levantó ligeramente sobre sus rodillas y descendió. Eso lo mantendría callado. Trató de hacerlo de nuevo y observó un gesto de placer cubrir su rostro mientras sus manos intentaban obligarla a moverse con más rapidez, pero ella ignoró sus indirectas, contenta con moverse a su propio ritmo y observarlo perder la razón debido a la frustración. Él quería que ella lo montara con fuerza –sus cortos jadeos y sus temblores apenas contenidos eran demasiado obvios. Sin embargo, hacía que el suave deslizamiento de su pene dentro de ella fuera más dulce. Le gustaba controlar cada lento ir y venir…

Se lamió los labios y canturreó deleitada. Podría hacer esto todo el día.

Pero la mano de Kakashi se movió. Ella no sabía lo que estaba haciendo hasta que sintió su pulgar presionando su clítoris, acariciándolo con fuerza en pequeños círculos. Ella se enderezó con un gemido, cada músculo en su abdomen apretándose en respuesta. —No- —Protestó, tratando de quitarse su mano de encima. Pero era demasiado tarde. Sus caderas ya estaban moviéndose, ancladas al ritmo que el placer le provocó, moviéndose con más fuerza contra él y tratando de tomarlo más profundo.

Ella lo escuchó reírse. _Maldito._ Pero dos podían jugar el mismo juego, así que movió su mano con cuidado y deslizó un dedo entre ellos, llenándolo del lubricante natural de su cópula, antes de deslizarlo hacia abajo a la entrada fruncida de su ano.

—Espera. —Jadeó, confundido. —¿Qué estás-? _¡Oi!_

Sakura empujó su dedo a través del estrecho anillo de músculo, ignorando su quejido de indignación y con la punta le masajeó con suavidad. Durante el día había le había asaltado la idea de que él no había comprado el dildo para él mismo…

La reacción fue casi instantánea. Las caderas de Kakashi se alzaron y su cabeza se enterró en las almohadas debajo de él, sus dedos enterrándose en los muslos de Sakura casi dolorosamente mientras la penetraba con fuerza una y otra vez. Y de nuevo. La suave monta de antes fue suplantada por movimientos más fuertes, más duros y más rápidos que le hicieron arquear la espalda y agarrarse a las rodillas de Kakashi como si de ello dependiera su vida. Él la penetraba y ella le acompañaba, ambos perdiendo con rapidez la consciencia. Su cuerpo se estaba apretando. Su visión se estaba oscureciendo y a ciegas buscó a Kakashi quien le estaba agarrando la mano.

Entonces su orgasmo llegó a ella como un huracán, golpeándole por todos lados mientras cada musculo en su cuerpo se ponía rígido. Pero Kakashi estaba con ella. Sus brazos pronto le envolvieron, sosteniéndola cerca de él mientras sus propios brazos buscaban aferrarse a sus hombros y cuello. Dentro de ella, él empezó a dar los últimos embistes. En su oreja, él gruñó y ella tembló una vez más mientras el placer la dejaba y con el orgasmo de él, una nueva oleada de humedad le llenó.

Le tomó largo tiempo recuperarse. Se sentó y jadeó, abrazando a Kakashi mientras se relajaba, todavía no estaba preparada para separarse. Sin embargo él se alejó un poco para besarla, deslizando sus labios sobre los de ella con pereza y lujuria que capturaba a la perfección la forma en que ella se sentía: lenta y húmeda; a ninguno le importaba que estuvieran empapados de sudor y apestando a sexo. Porque estaban felices y eso era muy satisfactorio.

—Eso te enseñará. —Murmuró, su frente recargándose sobre el hombro de Kakashi.

—¿Eh? —Sonó confundido.

—Ya no vas a seguir fingiendo para meterte al hospital. La siguiente vez que tengas ganas de satisfacer tus fantasías con las enfermeras, sólo llámame. Me gusta ser la Enfermera Haruno.

Su respiración estaba comenzando a calmarse, pero todavía necesitaba algunos segundos más para tener el aliento suficiente como para preguntar. —¿Qué fantasías sobre enfermeras? ¿Por qué has estado hablando de enfermeras desde que entraste…? Obviamente _tú eres_ la que tiene un fetichismo con las enfermeras.

Ella se hizo hacia atrás para poder verlo. —Te lo dije. —Le dijo con enojo y un toque de pereza. —Vi tu colección. Todo tu porno trata de enfermeras. No puedes decirme que no te gustan.

—Son bonitas y todo pero no tengo un fetichismo… —Suspiró. — _Mi fetichismo_ es un poquito más oscuro… me temo que todavía no hacen nada de revistas o videos de ello, así que me tengo que conformar con lo más cercano.

—¿Lo más cercano a qué? —Preguntó, acariciándole el cabello.

Él tosió. —Porno de médicos ninja. —Murmuró.

—Oh. —Dijo, sus ojos abiertos en sorpresa. —Entonces… ¿Todas esas visitas al hospital _no eran_ por las enfermeras…?

—Me gusta cuando me conscientes y me das manzanas. —Le dijo con tristeza. —Es mi adicción…

De alguna forma era una pena haber arruinado el uniforme de la pobre Enfermera Maple para nada. Pero al menos Kakashi no tuvo que pasar otra noche en el hospital para terminar pasando un rato con Sakura.

* * *

 _ **[FIN]**_

* * *

 **Notas de la traductora:**

 **¡Muchas gracias por los comentarios, alertas y favoritos!**

Entre otras cosas, tengo un par de mensajes que me dejaron sin cuenta en _La Ventana_ y quiero responderlos.

 **tifakxt:** ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, quiero responderte a ti primero porque mencionas una historia que ya leí y que me mantuvo sufriendo en su momento: **Striped Bare** de _J Pop Princess_ (ahora **Purple_Panic** en Ao3). Yo creo que está entre mis 5 historias KakaSaku favoritas. Es muy buena (en algunos puntos monótona) pero ugh... terriblemente larga (para que te des una idea, tiene el doble de palabras _The Window)_ . De momento no te podría dar una respuesta segura de sí puedo traducirla o no, primero porque Purple ya no está registrada dentro de FF y estoy en lista de espera en Ao3 para registrarme y segundo, tendría que hablar con ella para saber si quiere que se haga la traducción. De cualquier manera estoy considerando la propuesta porque esa y **Better Man** de **Kakashisgf** son historias que TODOS los shippers de la pareja deben leer. Muchos abrazos y ojalá te guste también esta historia.

 **Mel22:** ¡Hola! Gracias por tus palabras; me alegra que hayas podido leer la traducción anterior ~ La verdad es que yo sólo solicité permiso para hacer la traducción de sus historias y no para terminarlas. Aunque tengo ideas de cómo terminarían (especialmente Scarlet Scroll), no me gustaría tocarlas y que arruinaran el trabajo que hizo Silver... es decir, mi estilo de escritura y el de ella no son tan parecidos y yo no tengo experiencia alguna escribiendo acción (que es recurrente en un par). Así que de momento no hay plan alguno para completarlas. De verdad lo siento mucho D: Pero si en algún momento cambio de opinión y decido preguntarle a Silver y me autoriza, me pondré a trabajar en ello, pero en un futuro cercano creo que no. Te mando un abrazo :)

Segundo quiero hacer un anuncio: **Algún alma buena** (o almas, no lo sé) **nominó** _ **La Ventana**_ **en los Premios NarutoFanfics como Traducción 2016.** *tira confeti y serpentinas* **¡Muchas gracias por considerar mi trabajo!** La verdad es que no creo ganar, pero la nominación bastó para alegrarme por completo, en serio, se los agradezco :D *corazones para todos*

Las votaciones son vía facebook (en la página **Premios NarutoFanfics** -tal cual-) y hay categorías como la ya mencionada, 'Pareja crack', 'Nueva generación', 'Novato del año', etc. En la página han subido un álbum de fotos con cada categoría y en los comentarios están los enlaces a las historias y con un like es como votan. **Tienen hasta el 1ero de enero para votar por las historias que quieran.** La verdad es que me notificaron antes de Navidad, pero como les dije arriba estuve trabajando y no pude avanzar en esto y no tenía medio alguno para agradecerles y contarles el chisme.

 **¡Les deseo un buen fin de año!** Aunque este 2016 haya sido particularmente feo, esperemos que mejore la situación en todos lados, sino siempre nos queda el pensamiento positivo. Les mando a todos un abrazo y las mejores vibras.


End file.
